


We're together aren't we?

by strawberriesthatsmile



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drunk!Jinyoung, Fluff and Smut, FuCkIng YounGjAe is mY SpiRiT AniMal, I'm really not funny my bad, Jackson is Puppy Muscles my bad, M/M, Mark is so Whipped, Smut, handjobs, side 2jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesthatsmile/pseuds/strawberriesthatsmile
Summary: Mark gets a text from a drunk Jinyoung and Mark goes out to find him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so please tell me how I can improve or how I've done! 
> 
> My spelling is egh so please don't mind..
> 
> Thank you <3

Mark was reading his book on dancing. The different cultures of it, the different styles, so on and so forth. He already knew how to dance, he was actually _quite_ good at it. He loved dancing, but he loved dancing with Jinyoung more. It was fun, relaxing.. and pretty fucking  _hot._

The quiet ding rang from beside him, a text message coming though. His specific ding that told him Jinyoung was texting him. He looked at the time from his alarm clock. It _was_ 12:33.. fairly late for Jinyoung to text him. 

Mark set down his book and picked up his phone to read the message. Almost choking on his own saliva just reading it.

_12:43 am_

_From Jinyoung ㅡ Mark:_

_Oppa.._

 

_12:44 am_

_From Mark ㅡ Jinyoung_

_Jinyoung..?_

 

Mark looked confused at the message.. _oppa?_ After the message had went through he got an almost immediate response from the younger.

 

_12:44 am_

_From Jinyoung ㅡ Mark_

_Oppa, I need you._

 

_Mark laughed at the text before realizing that someone could've taken the younger's phone._

 

_12:45 am_

_From Jinyoung ㅡ Mark_

_Mark-oppa why aren't you answering? You're making Jinyoungie sad~~~_

 

_12:46 am_

_From Mark ㅡ Jinyoung_

_Who is this..._

 

_12:46 am_

_From Jinyoung ㅡ Mark_

_It's Jinyoung! Oppa~!_

 

_Mark could sadly imagine the small pout on the younger's face as he whinily would've said that statement._

 

_12:47 am_

_From Mark ㅡ Jinyoung_

_Are you drunk?_

 

_12:48 am_

_From Mark ㅡJinyoung_

_Jinyoung, where are you?_

 

_12:49 am_

_From Jinyoung ㅡ Mark_

_Oppa..._

 

_12:50 am_

_From Mark ㅡ Jinyoung_

_Jinyoung where ever you are stay there. I'm coming to get you._

And with that Mark hurried out the door with his keys and cell phone. He'd thought about the places Jinyoung would be but the thoughts were _plagued_ with worry for the other.  He decided to call Jaebum.

 _"Hello?"_ Jaebum's husky voice sounded through the phone.

"Jaebum?" Mark asked feeling like a total idiot. He already knew it was Jaebum. 

_"What the fuck Mark, do you know what time it is?"_

Mark ignored his question, asking his own. "Do you know where Jinyoung is?" He asked, his voice laced with worry. He heard shuffling through the line, thinking that Jaebum had sat up from his lying position. 

 _"Why the fuck would I know where he is?"_ He asked, he sounded tired. 

 _"Who is?"_ Mark heard a second voice come through the line. 

_"Jinyoung."_

_"Jinyoung?"_

"Wait, Youngjae?" Mark asked, his eyes glued to the road as he drove through town slowly. Passing by the clubs and bars alive with music, searching for Jinyoung. 

_"Mark?"_

"What are you doing at Jaebuㅡ"

 _"Mark what about Jinyoung?"_ Jaebum's voice interrupted the two's reunion. 

"He just called meㅡ well _texted_ me, and I'm worried. I think he's drunk or something. I need to find him." Mark rattles through the phone.  He let out a frustrated breath when he realizes he's getting no where with circling around the same clubs so he parks his car. 

 _"Wow. You really care about him."_ He heard Jaebum speak. His voice sounding further away from the phone as if he weren't talking to Mark. 

"I really do." Mark said softly. "I need to know where he is." Mark told the two. "I am going to jump out of my skin, I am so worries that he might end up in a ditch so if you don't tell me, I'll come over there and squeeㅡ" 

 _"Pitch Black Chill."_   Jaebum interupted Mark's rant. 

"What?" Mark asked, catching his breath. 

 _"He'll be at Pitch Black Chill. It's the night club near the alleyways that we took that night we found Youngjae walking home."_ Jaebum's voice seemes to soften with the next words he spoke. _"Markㅡ"_

"Thank you so much Jaebum, I owe you so muㅡ" 

 _"Mark."_ Jaebum repeated in the same tone. Mark stopped talking amd hummed in response as he waites for Jaebum's words. _"Take care of him."_ Jaebum seemed so soft in that moment, and he means _soft._ It was a whole new side of Jaebum he never knew even existed. Under that tough exterior was an  _actual_ heart.

"I love him." Mark's words came out as nothing more than a whisper. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Worry filling him once more.

 _"I know Mark."_ Jaebum chuckled. _"Go find him."_

"Please don't tell him." Mark requested, Jaebum responded in a hum before hanging up. Mark kept the phone to his ear, his heart seemingly slowing downㅡ which he didn't even notice was besting so fast. 

He turned on his car and turned the corner, driving in the opposite direction from where he was looking before. His phone went off. The melody that he'd set for Jinyoung's calls blaring through his silent car. He doesn't hesitate to pick up the phone. 

 _"Marrrrk."_ The younger's voice was wobbly, his r's sounding more American than Korean. 

"Jinyoung, whereㅡ"

 _"Oppaaa."_ A low moan sounded through the phone making Mark freeze. His heart beat picked up once more. 

"Jinyoung." Mark said sternly. It seemed to work as the younger fell silent, beside the long breath he let out after he'd spoken. "Where are you?" 

 _"Marrkkkk."_ The younger whispered into the phone, sending shivers down Mark's spine. His words went from his ears and travelled to his lower region. Mark exhaled sharply before speaking once more. 

"Jinyoung, where are you?" His voice cracked and the younger seemed to notice it as he giggled. 

 _"Do you like that ㅡOppa?"_ He asked, his voice full of lust mixed with innocence. Mark swallowed the moan that was making it's way up. He bit his lip and cleared his throat.

Mark turned off his car and sat there for a minute. The only sounds were the low moans and deep breaths coming from the other side of the phone. Mark closes his eyes. He felt his pants grow tighter and wanted to cry. He hated feeling so lustful towards someone like Jinyoungㅡ _who will never return his feelings._

"I'm coming Jinyoung." Mark spoke, realising his word choice was the worst with his current situation. The younger let out a moan, which halfway through was muffled by his hand or something else. Every moan and shuddering  breath the younger released affected Mark. He kept his ear to the phone as he stepped out of the car. He looked both ways before jogging across the street. He kept the phone to his ear, listening to the younger's panting and muffled moaning. 

 _"Oh Mark."_ The younger moaned into the phone. His breathing hitched and he let out a long moan following a string of swears. Mark felt his pants grow tighter. He hated it so muchㅡ _no.._ he loved it. Which he _hated_.

Mark ran down the main strip of an alleyway, looking down every side alley he could possible fit in. 

"Jinyoung." Mark spoke after the line was silent for a few minutes. 

 _"Mark.."_ Jinyoung was still breathless. " _Mark, where are you?"_ He asked his voice weary. Mark stopped when he saw the small blurres square of light close to the ground in down one of the alleyways. He hung up the phone before beelining down the alley. His heart best picked up as he ran down the long alley to where Jinyoung was sitting probbed up against the brick wall of a building. 

"Mark." Jinyoung cried through the phone. He seemed to be speaking to himself. "Why'd you hang up?" He heard the choked sob from his words. "Why'dㅡ"

"I'm right here Jinyoung!" Mark called from a few feet away from the younger. Mark practically fell to his knees in front of the younger frantically moving his hands around the younger's body checking to see if he was hurt. When he saw that every thing was okay he let go. Pausing before pulling Jinyoung to his chest. 

"Don't _ever_ do this again." Mark said, choking back a sob. Mark cleared his throat before squeezing his eyes shut. "Jinyoung, do you hear me?" He asked softly. He felt Jinyoung's chest hit his constantly in little breaths.  He pulled away slightly to see the younger sobbing into his sweater. His hands balled into fists full of his sweater. Jinyoung pulling Mark back into the embrace and pushing his face further into the older's neck. 

"I thought you left me." The younger sobbed. His cries echoing throughout the alleyway. Mark squeezed the younger tighter. 

"I would never leave you." He said, his voice just above a whisper. "Never ever, _ever_. " Mark told the younger. Jinyoung kept sobbing, letting out small hiccups when he started calming down.  Mark didn't pull away until the younger's sobs had formed to small hiccups and short breaths.

"Jinyoung?" He asked softly. The younger didn't respond only lifted his head from Mark's neck and laid it on his shoulder. "Let's go home." He spoke. The younger nodded. Mark untangled himself from Jinyoung's embrace and turned tonface away from him. Jinyoung seemed to understand the gesture as he hugged Mark's neck, lifting his legs around Mark's waist. Jinyoung's arms falling loosly over his shoulders as the older stood up with him on his back.

Mark thought about how odd it would look for a grown man carrying another grown man on his back would look. But he didn't care, as long as that man was Jinyoungㅡ _he wouldn't ever care._

Mark carried the younger back to his car, unlocking it and putting him in the passenger seat, pulling the back of the seat down further so that he was reclined.

"Do you want music Jinyoung?" Mark asked after he had settled in the car himself. Jinyoung's eyes were closed and he looked sweatyㅡ no actually _wrecked_ would be the correct word. He opened his eyes and turned his head over to look at Mark. He stared for a few seconds, taking him Mark's features before shaking his head slowly. Mark nodded and looked at the road ahead of him. He hadn't started the driving yet, but his hands lay on the wheel. He stared ahead of him as he thought. Nothing in particular. Just.. _thought_. 

Jinyoung's hand found their way to Mark's thigh, the older tensing at the touch. But a sudden calm washing it's way over him.  He took a deep breath as Jinyoung's thumb started rubbing circles on his thigh. Jinyoung's hand wandered up further, fingers brushing over his half hard dick. His eyes widened as he exhaled, hoping the younger didn't notice any. When the younger's fingers pull away, he sighs in relief closing his eyes and placing his forehead against the steering wheel between his hands.

Jinyoung's hand found it's way back to the bulge in his jeans. Massaging it until Mark couldn't _bear_ how tight his jeans were. He let out a short moan while gripping the steering wheel in front of him. 

Jinyoung's skinny fingers moving to undo his pants. Mark exhaled before grasping what little self control he did have.. 

Jinyoung's hands moved to the hem of his boxers, the tips of his fingers hooking into the fabric. Mark's reflexes kicked in, his left hand landing on Jinyoung's to stop him. His hand didn't stop.. it did the exact _opposite_. Mark squeezed the younger's cold hands, letting out a short breath before biting his lip. He cleared his throat but it didn't work as his voice still came out broken.

"Jinyoung.." Mark spoke. "Stop.." His voice weakened to a whisper. His hand laid on top of Jinyoung's, the younger's fingers travelling  lower. Mark letting out small breaths while prayingㅡlike  fucking begging  Jesus to come down and save his damned soul. 

"Your body doesn't want me to stop though, Mark." Jinyoung was now sitting up, his lips pressed against Mark's ear. His r's accented still like before. Mark no longer leaned on the steering wheel. He stared ahead of him. Mark's hand laces into the back of Jinyoung's as he travelled lower. Jinyoung wrapped his hand around Mark's cock, giving him a few tugs before abruptly stopping.

"Please.." Mark whispered needily, his right hand finding it's way into Jinyoung's hair, who was still presses against this side. "Jinyoung-ah." He begged.

" _Oppa_.. but just a minute ago you wanted me to stop." He smirks into Mark's ear. The pet name making Mark twitch in Jinyoung's hand. This didn't go unnoticed by the younger. The younger let out a small gasp before taking Mark in his hand once more. He thumbed the tip, spreading the precum before dipping down lower continuing his painfully slow pace. Mark moaned, moving his hips to match Jinyoung's  _too_ slow pumps. Mark's hand lay on top of Jinyoung's as the younger whispered things into his ear. Mark didn't listen so much as he was too busy concentrating on Jinyoung's hand getting him off. 

Mark felt the familiar heat coiling in his stomach, he looked to Jinyoung opening his mouth to say something, but the younger moved closerㅡ attaching their lips. Mark felt like he could cry. He'd never imaginedㅡ _well that's a lie_ ㅡ he'd never _thought_   things would play out like this. Jinyoung getting him off in his car while they kissed. Well.. a _drunk_ Jinyoung.

Mark pulled away from the kiss moaning Jinyoung's name as he came into the younger's hand. Panting with his forehead placed against Jinyoung's. When Mark came down from his high, he realized how selfish he's been. Taking advantage of the younger when he was drunk.. He didn't want to move away from the younger, so he stayedㅡ his forehead pressed to Jinyoung's. His panting slowed into regular breathing, his fingers still in Jinyoung's hair.. He didn't want to pull but he knew if he didn't, he'd get too attached. _Not that he already wasn't._  

The younger ㅡ sensing the change in moodㅡ pulled his hand from Mark boxers. He looked at it with an expression torn between licking the liquid off or wiping it on Mark's jeans. But before the younger could decide Mark grabbed tissues from the glove box and cleaned the younger's hand since he didn't trust the other's decision making process at the moment. 

Mark sighed, _I hate himㅡ this._ He started his car, buttoning his pants before looking back to the younger. He'd fallen asleep in the seat that was reclined back slightly. _That's a lie. I love him, too much._

_I hate myself for what I've done.. and he'll hate me too once he finds out._

Mark pondered for a few minutes while admiring the sleeping Jinyoung. Mark's eyes travelled lower to his crotch. He almost started laughing when he realized the younger didn't even put and effort in buttoning his own pants before crying because Mark hung up the phone. 

He laughed silently to himself as he reached over and buttoned the pants for the younger. Smiling when he started mumbling incoherent words, which eventually started to form. 

"Mark.." The younger mumbled, his Korean accent picking itself up. "Mark please.." The younger struggled his words. It seemed like he was struggling with himself more than his words. He sounded like he could cry as he called the older boy's name. Mark put his hand on Jinyoung's cheeks, rubbing his thumb against it gently. 

"Jinyoungie." Mark said softly. The younger's eyes fluttered open before falling closed once more. His hand slowly lifting to rest on Mark's. 

"I love you hyung." Jinyoung whispered squeezing the older's hand closer to his cheek. "Don't ever leave me." He felt warm tears drip into his hand. Jinyoung seemed to still be sleeping. Mark only stared at the younger. He didn't know how to react. So he waited a while before slowly removing his hand from the younger's cheek. He took a deep breath before driving back to his dorm. 

_I love you too Jinyoung.. More than you think..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep your panties on everyone 
> 
> Heres the (VERY LATE) second chapter, only bc I got bored and don't have any inspiration on my other stories..
> 
> ((I've decided to chsnge the story title from 'Oppa..' to 'We're together aren't we?'))
> 
> ㅡSo many mistakes ~~ );

Jinyoung opened his eyes slowly. The sun blinding him from in between the cracks on the blinds in the room.  _Which wasn't his._

Jinyoung shot up into a sitting position, his eyes widening as he looked around the room. It was lighter, and cleaner than his own room. His eyes rolling over every feature until they landed on a lump on the bed. He gasped, quickly scrambling away from the body next to him. Calming down when he saw Mark's sleeping face. He let out a small breath of relief and moved closer to the older. He watched as the older man took shallow breaths, his eyes remained closed; his lips slightly parted to release the small breath.

He doesn't remember anything about last night, _especially_ getting into Mark's bed. Which wasn't too baㅡ

"Why are you watching me, jagi?" Mark asked. Jinyoung swallowed at the nickname, he didn't think Mark even thought about the words that. He felt like Mark himself  knew what the answer to that nickname would beㅡand he prepared himself for it. He knewthe _exact_ reaction he would get too, but he went on anyway. It aggravated Jinyoung. It made him so angry, _frustrated_ is more of the word. 

"J-jagi?" He asked watching the older's eyes flutter open slowly. He looked up to Jinyoung with a gaze the younger couldn't read. Jinyoung turned his head towards the window. Feeling uneasy and hot.  _What's with him?_ He asked himself, trying his hardest to gather whatever he could from last night; but nothing came.  **(besides mark)**

He heard shifting on the bed before turning his head back. The older's face was so close to his. He didn't pull away, or even move an inch. But before he could Mark held the back of Jinyoung's head, pushing him until their lips met. Jinyoung's eyes went wide as the older held his hand on his head. Moving his own lips against Jinyoung's own. But he didn't pull away.

It was so unexpected. Jinyoung freaked out for a moment. Struggling to understand what the  _actual_ fuck he'd gotten himself into last night. When Mark pulled away and sucked in a breath Jinyoung took it as his cue to leave.

"Yah! What the hell Mark!?" Jinyoung yelled moving off the bed, almost tripping in the process. He touched his lips and backed away a few feet. 

Mark stayed in his position, his hands dropped to the bed, a disappointed look on his face. There was something in his expression that Jinyoung thought Mark would have known the reaction like he'd thought from the beginning. 

Mark didn't look up at the younger, his eyes lying on his still hands. 

"You, Youㅡ"

"You what Jinyoung!" Mark yelled, scaring Jinyoung. "You're  _disgusting_? You're dumb? You shouldn't have done that?" The anger visible in his voice as the older turned a deep red from anger. 

"I've heard it all." His words were less confident, his eyes filled with tears as he yelled. "Just get out." The words came out no more than a whisper.

Jinyoung hated himself in that moment. _No._ He hated _Mark_. He hated Jaebum. He hated Youngjae. He hated  _everything._ He was left confused. 

Jinyoung opened his mouth and took a step closer to Mark. His hand reaching out to rest on the older's cheek, but was only swatted away. 

"I said get out!" He let out a choked yell. The tears that were in his eyes, were being held by every ounce the older had. And Jinyoung could tell, he could  _always_ tell. 

Jinyoung felt anger arise in him, but it was all eaten away by the fear and hurt he felt. He didn't understand why he felt so hurt, but that only melted with all the other feelings he had running through him in that moment. One of them being disgust. Not with Markㅡbut with himself. 

He listened. And he left Mark alone, the tears spilling from his eyes. He heard a muffled groan and sobbing from behind the door.

Mark was right to prepare himself for Jinyoung's reaction. But when it came to Jinyoung,  **(which he literally did (;**   **)** Mark was never really prepared. 

Jinyoung walked away, pretending he didn't hear  _or see_ , what he'd just went through. He walked away calling Jaebum right away.

 

* * *

 

"What's wrong Jinyoung?" Jaebum asks sitting acrossed from the younger in the snall booth of the coffee shop. Jinyoung is staring down at his untouched coffee. "You said it was urgent." He spoke, studying the younger's mood. His eyebrows furrowed. "Jinyoung?"

"I think I fucked up Jaebum." Jinyoung looked up from his cup to meet Jaebum's eyes. The younger male's eyes were glassy and red as if he'd been crying. 

"What? What did you do?" He asked sounding generally concerned. Jinyoung shook his head, looking back down at his cup. Jaebum put his hand gently under the younger's chin pulling it up so they could meet gazes. Jinyoung seemed to be reading him, his eyes flickering from one of Jaebum's to the other. Jaebum tried reading the younger's expression, but couldn't. He was suprised when Jinyoung moved his face quickly to hover over Jaebum's, pressing their lips together in a short sweet kiss. 

Jinyoung pulled away, putting his fingers over his lips as he sat back. He stared back down at the coffee cup before cracking a smile. He looked back up at a stunned Jaebum who was sitting back in his seat, just _staring_  a hole through Jinyoung.

"You definately fucked up." Jaebum grunted seemingly coming back down to earth. Jinyoung was just staring at him with a smile, small giggles being released from the boy at some moments. Jinyoung's small giggles turned into a giggle fit as his eyes turned to crescents. Jaebum just stared at him confused, and generally curious of what the younger was thinking. 

"God Jaebum.." Jinyoung manages through giggles. His giggles stop as he looks up at Jaebum fondly. Jaebum thinks he's going crazy. Jinyoung's hand reach up to grab Jaebum's face and pull him in for another kiss, this one only being a small peck followes by a squeeked 'thank you!' and Jinyoung running off. 

Jaebum makes a confused face as he pulls out his phone. He dials Youngjae's number.

_"Hello?"_

 "What the actual  _fuck_ did Mark do to Jinyoung?" Jaebum asks looking out the window as he watched Jinyoung call a nearby cab to pull up. He puts his fingers to his lips and shivers in disgust. 

 _"What do you mean?"_ Youngjae asks over the phone. 

"Jinyoung just kissed me." He says in a disgusted voice. 

_"He fucking WHAT?!"_

 "Yah! You're going to make me deaf!"

 _"Sorry hyung.. but why did kiss you?"_ Youngjae asked. Jaebum noted the dissapointment that settled in his voice. 

"I don't know.." Jaebum said. The line went quiet for a few minutes until Jaebum sighed. "I'm sure it was nothing princess." Jaebum spoke up, smiling/cringing at the nickname he'd given to the younger. 

 _"Princess."_ He heard Youngjae say to himself over the line. Jaebum smiled again hearing the small squeel from the younger boy. 

"My princess." Jaebum cooed into the line. "I love you Youngjae." He could hear the smile from the sound of Youngjae's voice as he spoke the next words.

 _"Okay.. I.. I'll talk to Mark."_ He spoke slowly. Jaebum could imagine the younget holding in his squeel until the end of the call. 

"Should we have lunch then?" Jaebum asked. He heard small giggles. 

_"Definately."_

"Then, see you ㅡ"

 _"Wait! Jaebum.."_ He heard Youngjae's panicked voice and hummed as he waited. _"Uhh.. I love you too._ " He could hear the weariness in the younger's voice. Jaebum let out a soft chuckle. 

"Bye Youngjae." He finalized, he bit his lip trying to hold back his huge grin as he hung up. He looked around the mildy busy shop. He looked back down at his phone when he felt it buzz. He smiled when he opened the notification to see a cute selca from Youngjae with Coco and a kissy face. 

 

He smiled and looked back up, motioning for the waitress to give him the check from Jinyoung's order.

 

* * *

 

 "Yah!" Youngjae yelled at the top of his lungs once he entered Mark's apartment. He knew where the older hid his spare key. "Where are you Pabo-yah!" Youngjae made his way around every room looking for Mark. 

"Yah! Mark!" He yelled one last time before barging into the bathroom and freezing up. He honestly should've known what to expect from walking into someone else's bathroom. 

"Y-yah." He stuttered, he tried yelling but it only came out as a slightly high pitched word. The shower was running but the door lay wide open, a huge trail of water coming from the shower cell puddled on the floor. "Hyung what are you doing?" He made his way slowly through the rather large bathroom. Making his way slowly through the water puddles. He put his hands over his eyes, blocking his front view but his eyes staying on the floor so he wouldn't slip. "H-hyung?" He stuttered as he bumped into the side of the shower's glass wall. He stepped in front of the entrance. The water hitting the floor, but most of it being blocked by a body standing under it.

Youngjae parted his fingers to peer through his hands. He sighed in relief to find Mark completely clothed before turning and grabbing a towel to wrap around the older. He pulled Mark out of the shower, the cold water soaking Youngjae's sweater sleeves. He turned the older around to face him, while drying off his hair with the towel. His eyes were closed, but Youngjae could tell that if he were to open them that they would be red. 

"What in the _hell_ happened to you?" He huffed out. Mark leaned against the sink behind him. Youngjae noted the way he swayed that he was probably drunk. 

"Yah!" Youngjae yelled making Mark wince. The older shrunk smaller than he was already. Sinking further into the bathroom counter. "It's not even ten minutes until 10 and you're already drunk?!" He continued to yell. Mark opened his eyes, but kept them on the floor. Youngjae sighed when Mark didn't answer. He raised the towel once more to continue drying his hair but Mark grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. Youngjae tried pulling away which ended them stumbling over to land in a puddle of water on the floor. Youngjae winced in pain when his head smacked the wall as they fell.

"Damn it, Mark." He whispered, the older was still holding him in a tight embrace. Youngjae scooted to sit up against the wall. The large puddle they landed in soaking into his pants. He sighed as he looked down at the older. His legs sat on each side of Youngjae's thighs, sitting on his lap as his head lay on Youngjae's chest. The constant bumping against his chest from his muffled sobs. He rubbed circles in the older's back trying to calm him down. 

"I'm such an idiot." Mark sobbed. "Why did I have to say something so stupid. _Do_ something so stupid. He probably hates me." Youngjae shushed him and kept rubbing circles in his back. The older hiccuped before grabbing a handful of Youngjae's sweater and drying his eyes with it. 

"Yah! Knock it off pabo-yah!" Youngjae complained, pulling his sweater out of Mark's hands. Mark chuckled before looking up at Youngjae who shot him a glare. 

" _Yah! Knock it off pabo-yah!_ " Mark mocked him. Youngjae hit his shoulder with force making Mark whine. "Ouch!" He yelled. 

"Don't mock me you little shit!" Youngjae threatened, trying to hide the smile forming on his lips. When his smile formed into a large grin he pushed the older gently to tell him to get off. When Mark did and he stood up Youngjae whined. "You soaked my pantd hyung!" Mark only laughed. 

"It's not funny! Get me new ones!" He yelled and pointed in the direction of Mark's room. Mark walked slowly until Youngjae kicked his ass (litteraly) and he ran to his room. Youngjae heard shuffling and a drawer open before Mark appeared at the entrance of the bathroom with a pair of black jeans. Youngjae snatched them before pushing Mark out of the bathroom and closing the door to change. 

Youngjae called Jaebum once he finished changing. It took a few rings before he actually answered.

 

_"Huh?"_

"That's some way to answer the phone." Youngjae scolds the older boy. 

_"Sorry princess, shall I bow for offending your royal demeanor?"_

"Tsk."

_"I'm just joking. What's up?"_

"About lunch, is it okay if I bring Mark?"

_"Yah! It was supposed to be a date!" Jaebum whined through the phone._

"Who's the older one of us?" Youngjae teased. "Look hyung.. I don't trust Mark alone. I just got soaked because I had to drag him out of the showerㅡ"

 _"You WHAT?!"_ Jaebum interupted him. Youngjae pulled the phone away from his ear and sighed. 

"Calm down." 

 _"Why should I calm down you basically showered with him!?"_ He yelled through the phone.  _"You saw him naked!"_

"It wouldn't be the first time.." He mumbled through the line. 

 _"Yah! What did you say?!"_ Jaebum yelled, making Youngjae laugh. 

"Look I'm bringing him alright? I'll give you a big smooch when I see you if you stop whining like Yugyeom when he didn't get to sit by BamBam during lunch in high school." He heard Jaebum huff on the line.

 _"Fine."_ Jaebum said huffing out another sigh.

 

* * *

 

"Bummie~!" Youngjae practically yells through the restruant earning a few looks from other people in the small restruant.. He runs to the booth and slides next to Jaebum, grabbing his face and planting a wet kiss on his lips. When they pull away Jaebum gives him an annoyed look. Youngjae shrugs and smiles at him. "I told you I'd give you a smooch if you'd stop whining so.." Youngjae presses his lips against Jaebum's once more, a lude smacking sound following the release of the kiss. 

When Mark finally slides in the booth in front of them, he gives them a grossed out look. Youngjae only sticks his tongue out at the older. 

"Where's.." Youngjae looked at Jaebum and nodded towards the empty spot in the booth next to Mark. 

"Not here yet." He said glancing out the window. He looked back and his boyfriend and shook his head. Youngjae nodded and hummed. Mark's eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at the couple. 

"Is someone else coming?" Mark asked. The two looked at each other amd shrugged, grabbing a small menu from the stack in the middle of the table. Mark just shrugged and grabbed the menu. He looked through the soups and broths they had, unable to decide what he wanted. He decided to go with the beef broth and looked up to see what the other two wanted to find them making out. He opened his mouth to say tease them but someone beat him to it.

"Come on you guys, we eat food at restruants not your partners tongue." His head snapped toward the familiar voice as the other sat in the empty space to his right, blocking his way out of the booth. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked out the window. Hoping Jinyoung wouldn't recognize him. **(Keep hoping he's sitting _next_ to you ) **

Mark glared at Jaebum and Youngjae who now were looking at the two in amusement. They both looked a tad bit anxious to see what their reactions would be. Mark tried ignoring the smile that formed on Youngjae's face. He made eye contact with the younger who motioned with his eyes over to Jinyoung. 

Mark's heart sped up as he looked over to the younger who was staring at his lap. His cheery mood vanishing into his pink cheeks. He hesitantly looked uo at Mark, his eyes shaking. 

"M-Hyung?" He stuttered. Different emotions flickering through his eyes; confusion, anger, sadness, guilt, and one last one Mark just couldn't put his finger on. He looked over at the couple in front of them, Mark following suit. They both looked at each other and nodded. 

"Well!" Youngjae said suddenly, he stood up and stretched while looking at his wrist watch. "It's a pretty good time for a blow job." He smiled at Jaebum who face palmed and sent Mark and Jinyoung an apologetic look.Jinyoung nodded and sent him a small smile. Jaebum slid out of the booth to follow his boyfriend.

When they both dissapeared from sight, Mark sighed in relief only to have his heart jump out of his chest when Youngjae slammed his fists against the other side of the window of their booth. Jinyoung jumped next to him and grabbed Mark's arm. Mark moved his hand to grab Jinyoung's and squeeze it while keeping his eyes on the body on the other side of the window. 

"If I found out you left I'll have both your asses!" Youngjae yelled from the other side, pointing his finger towards the counter. Mark looked over the large booth seat to find a muscular man waving back at him. He was shorter and had dark brown hair. He was tan and had cute puppy eyes that could get him out of any bad situation. 

Youngjae smiled seriously at them and waved as he took Jaebum's arm in his and walked away. 

Mark sighed as he watched the couple leave down the street. He looked back at Jinyoung as he had his head turned towards puppy muscles behind the counter. 'Puppy muscles' winked at him and the younger blushed and smiled making Mark turn around. 

"Tsk." Mark let out without thinking. 

"Jelous?" Jinyoung snickered and stood up from the ens of the booth to sit in the one in front of him. Mark rolled his eyes.

"Jelous my ass." He muttered looking back down at the menu that he'd abandoned a while back. "Why can't we just leave?" He asked, staring aggressively in the soup section on the menu. Jinyoung put his hand over the menu and pushed it to the table making Mark look up at him. Jinyoung visibly sucked in a breath.

"W-We should talk." He spoke hesitantly. Mark nodded in agreement, picking up the menu once more. 

"Let's eat first." Jinyoung snatched the menu from Mark. "I guess we'll talk first." He mumbled. 

"Mark.. Iㅡ" Jinyoung's words were hesitant. 

"I don't want to hear it." Mark said quickly. Jinyoung gave him an upset  look. 

"Your not going to listen to what I have to say?" Jinyoung asks softly. Mark looked up to meet the younger's. 

"No, because I already know." Mark said eyeballing the menu in Jinyoung's hand. He looked back up at the younger. "I can't right now. I don't think of you like that. All we are, all we'll ever be isㅡ" Mark froze when Jinyoung moves his face inches from his own. He held his breath, his heart race picking up. 

"You never listen." Jinyoung pulled Mark's lips to his by the chin. The smacking noises sounding around them. Mark felt frozen at first, not knowing what to do. He eases into the kiss after a few moments. The younger's tongue sliding in to taste his. Mark moaned into the kiss and pulled away to get a breath of air, only to be pulled in once more.

The two would've gone on all night if it weren't for puppy muscles who cleared his throat as he stood at the end of the table. He did it a few times before he had to literally pull them apart. In which Jinyoung still whined. 

"Told you he was jelous.." Mark mumbled as he ran his finger across his lips.

"No you didn't." Jinyoung pouted. He rested his head on his hands as he looked up at puppy muscles. "Jackkksonnnn~!" He whined loudly. 

Mark smiled at the younger boy. He copied his position; his head resting on his hands and pouting up towards Jackson. 

"Jacksonnnnn~!" He whines twice as loud as Jinyoung, his whine turning into a laugh once he looked down towards Jinyoung. 

Jackson looked at them with an annoyed expression. He grabbed both of them by the ears and dragged them out of the shop, a devilish snile on his face. He flicked Jinyoung on the head and kicked Mark's butt before yelling at them for embarassing him in front of his boss. 

Jinyoung laughed and grabbed Mark's arm to run off. Kissing Jackson's cheek on the way out. Jackson yelled at Jinyoung again as the other ran off. They both ran together until they reached Mark's apartment and tried catching their breath. Mark and Jinyoung had trouble keeping their hands off eachother didn't end so well for Jinyoung's l lower back the next morning when attending breakfast with Youngjae and Jaebum. 

The two just laughed at them as they held hands and yelled at each other. In the end, Youngjae and Jaebum starting throwing peices of bread rolls at them for making out 'too much'. 

 _"Too much is never enough!"_ Jinyoung yelled at the couple, as they laughed and walked until they seperated to their partner's houses. 

 

That night they lay in Mark's oversized bed, snuggled next to eachother. Jinyoung's head lay on Mark's bare chest, Mark playing with the younger's hair, his eyes heavy with sleep. Jinyoung tracing shapes into the skin of Mark's chest. 

"You know.." Jinyoung looked up to meet Mark's eyes. Mark's eyes fluttered open to look at his boyfriend. "We never talked." He bit his lip as he continued tracing shapes inti Mark's skin. Mark groaned amd rubbed his eyes. 

"Why do we have to talk?" Mark whined. "We're together aren't we?" Jinyoung nodded, placing his head against Mark's chest. He closed his eyes and smiled as he listened to the older boys heart beatㅡthe constant thumps. 

"Yeah were together." 

"Mm." Mark hummed in agreement.

"Mark?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." Mark smiled as he cuddled closer to the younger's warm body. He kissed Jinyoung's forehead and slowly drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK. This is a really lame ending, I just got bored and tried to end it as well as I could without making anymore chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this trash! Please tell me how I can improve so I can work to make better stories! 
> 
> Thank you again~ <3


End file.
